


Soulmate AU oneshots

by firefliesforlanterns



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: (ALL OF EM), (Ivy n matt), (Peeeeter and jaaaason), (nadia), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Character, Boarding School, Canon Gay Character, Catholic Character, Catholic School, F/F, Lesbian Character, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The group chat gives me these ideas and i must Write, Theres no actual ivy/jason besides the events that happened in the musical, Why doesnt the priest have a character tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefliesforlanterns/pseuds/firefliesforlanterns
Summary: Short soulmate things featuring the St. Cecilia's crew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> How it works: at some point in your life, the last name of your soulmate will show up on your wrist. For most it's from birth or young childhood, but others get theirs later in life.

It isn’t supposed to end like this.

 

He’s supposed to be with her, they’re supposed to be happy, the whole world is supposed to be safe and sound for him and his fellow unmarked treasure. No soulmates. No writing. Just love.

 

But then, he wakes up after the fateful, catastrophic night and finds that he has a name on his wrist. After so many years of it being unmarked, the script is unmistakable. It’s the one that shows up on almost everyone’s arm, usually at birth, or when they’re young. Rubbing his eyes, he can see clearly that this is not a joke. This is real.

 

The realization of the atrocity that he’s committed hits him harder than it ever could before, an already aching wound reopened by some cruel, cursed knife. He knows now. He’s done what nobody should ever do.

 

He dresses himself. All black, a suit and a tie. His fingers trace the thin gold chain around his neck, grasping ever so slightly at the cross.

 

Classes are cancelled. No surprise.

 

Nobody will look him in the eyes, nobody will share their pain in his. They know what he’s done. He did it in front of everybody, after all.  _ Father in Heaven, I have sinned, I have done something unspeakable. I did it out of selfishness. I never thought… _

 

He whispers prayers under his breath. He has no other refuge. He has nobody who loves him, and for good reason. He is unlovable. His selfishness and jealousy went too far, and now he pays the price.

 

He catches a glimpse of orange and black out of the corner of his eye. He winces. He knows who that is. The sunny ginger hair that leaves him captivated, the sweet, shy smile, the sea-blue eyes that must now be red and sore from crying. It takes every atom in him not to crumple on the ground, every bit of strength to keep himself from saying the words,  _ I love you, I hurt you but I do love you, I see that now _ . He has left to keep himself wandering to the courtyard, to the chapel, to the confessional. The dewy tears morning still haven’t left the air yet. It’s colder than it should be for June. Even nature has been crying. He keeps walking.

 

As his shoes softly thump the carpeted floor of the chapel, he wonders. He can’t believe that he’s back here again, ready at last to confess what he had been so afraid of, ever since he was a boy. 

 

He does the sign of the cross and looks at the jet black “Simmonds” that’s marked on his wrist. The name of the lover of the life he took, the name that brought everything to make sense. He takes a shaky breath.

  
He steps in.


End file.
